When It Rains
by Lina Ben
Summary: And when it rains, On this side of town it touches, everything. Sakura and Sasuke confess their love to each other in the cool, drizzling rain. They will always love each other because they are the sun and star in each other's lives.


When It Rains by Lina Ben

Shippings: SasuSaku, NaruHina and KakaNic. KakaNic is my own pairing with my new Naruto OC called Nicole Hyuga.

I don't own Naruto or the song "When It Rains" by Paramore. Paramore is now one of my new favourite bands and I love their music!

This story is dedicated to my friend Tom, who is leaving to go to Bali on Monday so I won't see him next week. I'll see him in about three weeks.

* * *

It was a cool day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the air had a cool and murky scent, indicating that it was going to rain soon. Clouds had gathered over the west horizon and ninjas and villagers were preparing for the rain to come. Some ninjas however, were waiting for the rain so they could train and spar in the rain. These ninjas were none other than the old Rookie Nine and Team Guy as well as their old teachers. It had been a year since Sasuke's return to the village, yet some villagers were still harbouring a grudge. Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Nicole Hyuga were sitting on Sakura's roof inhaling the cool, murky and rain scented air.

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing._

"When are they going to get here?" Nicole asked Hinata and Sakura, wondering when their guests were going to get here. This day was also the nine year anniversary of the Uchiha clan massacre and Naruto, Kakashi and the three girls didn't want Sasuke to spend the day moping and in low spirits. Sure, one year ago Sasuke had killed Orochimaru but Sasuke was still grieving for his brother's death. Itachi was killed by Orochimaru and had told Sasuke in his dying breath that he should go back to his friends. He told Sasuke to live his life and to repopulate and restore the Uchiha Clan. Shortly after Nicole said this, the clouds on the horizon began roll into town at a medium pace.

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi arrived a while later with snacks and drinks in a picnic basket. Sasuke only gave a curt nod to the girls before settling himself next to Sakura, gazing out to the white and grey clouds that were rolling even closer to town. Ever since Sasuke had returned to the village he was usually quiet but he was happy to be in his hometown. But today, he felt sad and alone as he watched the lone spirits of his relatives walk in the land of the living once more. On this night every year Sasuke would have terrible nightmares of his clan's death at the hands of his brother.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

Suddenly, Sasuke stood up and leapt off the roof. He landed gracefully on the ground below. Sakura glanced at Kakashi and Nicole with uncertainty. Nicole sighed and shuffled closer to Kakashi and Kakashi lazily slid his arm around her shoulders. Sakura stood up and also jumped off the roof and ran to catch up with Sasuke. She caught up with the sad Uchiha minutes later.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" She asked him worriedly.

"I just didn't want to cry in front of the others." He said, his voice breaking slightly. He cast his gaze onto the pink haired ninja and sighed sadly. His faced was stained with tears and his eyes were still watering.

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything._

Slowly, by surely Sakura stepped closer to Sasuke so that they were only a few centimetres apart. She placed her warm fingers on his cool cheek and traced and wiped the stray tears away. Sasuke closed his eyes when she did this and sighed through his slightly parted lips. He placed his arms on her waist and pulled her closer so that she lightly cupped his face with both of her hands. His eyes flickered open and gazed deeply into Sakura's emerald eyes. For what felt like almost forever they gazed into each other's eyes, speaking in an unspoken language and communicating through their gaze.

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

Gently, Sasuke pulled Sakura into a soft and loving embrace. He leaned his face into her soft and sweet smelling hair and murmured something incoherent. She whispered soft and gentle words into his ear. Slowly, they leaned out of their embrace and pressed their foreheads together.

"I want to see the sun again and I want to love seeing it light up my life." He murmured in a quiet voice.

"I want you, Sakura." He finished with a soft whisper. Sakura was shocked at these soft and beautiful words. She could barely find her voice. She waited a while before answering. The cool rain drizzled around them as they held each other, waiting for the drizzling to lessen.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

"Sasuke, you are like a star in my life that may seem a little dim and faded but still manages to shine brightly in the night sky." Sakura whispered, finally managing to speak. Sasuke let a small chuckle pass through his lips and smiled sweetly. Slowly, he leaned his face into hers and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle and sweet kiss. Their lips locked and fitted together, almost like a jigsaw puzzle. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and gentle stroked and twirled his raven hair in her hands. Sasuke then slid his arms up and down her back and rubbed and stroked the shapes of her spine and muscles.

_Take your time.  
Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around._

Sakura broke away from the kiss and smiled at Sasuke who smiled back.

"Let's get back to the others." Sasuke gently took her hand in his and lead her back to her roof. They jumped up and greeted Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Nicole. Naruto and Hinata sat huddled together and Kakashi and Nicole were holding hands. Nicole stared at Sakura for a moment before realization dawned on her face. Her face split into a large grin and Kakashi rolled his eyes. Quickly, Kakashi swooped down and kissed Nicole on the cheek. Nicole was stunned, to say the least. Sakura and Hinata giggled at Nicole's shocked face while Sasuke and Naruto laughed. Kakashi rolled his only visible eye again and blushed, thinking it went unseen through his mask. Too bad Sasuke and Naruto both saw and only laughed harder.

_Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

It was an end to a cool night with little rain, but it was beautiful night to the six ninjas. They left the rooftop in high spirits and low laughter. Rain was one of the most beautiful phenomenons that happened in Kohona. It was a rare but amazing thing that happened in the Land of Fire. It was usually hot and it was only cool in winter and spring. Sakura jumped through her window and turned on the radio. It was playing the most ironic song, but it had a sweet sound. The song drifted around the room and echoed off plain surfaces. She sang to the lyrics and danced to the song, her happiness brightening up the dimmed room.

_You can take your time, take my time._

Years later this story was told as a bedtime story to Rinn and Itachi Uchiha. Rinn loved the story but Itachi didn't seem to like it. Secretly, he loved the story and wanted his parents to tell him that story again. He didn't want to admit this out loud, because if he did Haru would call him a wimp for liking love stories. Itachi sighed wonderingly, thinking about his crush on Hikari Uzumaki. Maybe it was just a crush, but he knew. He wanted his own sun to light up his day and Hikari wanted her own star to light up her night. Stars or Suns, they both did the same thing. They could light up both night and day.

* * *

Thank you, for reading this lovely story. I have one more week of school and then I have two weeks holidays.

This story was dedicated to my friend Tom, who is going on holidays next week.

Thank you again for reading. Please Read and Review.

From Lina Ben


End file.
